


Lovers on the Run

by TrustDivineChaos



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, First Person Perspective, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustDivineChaos/pseuds/TrustDivineChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Chantry destroyed and a war brewing, Anders and Hawke must flee Kirkwall in order to survive.</p><p>NOTE: Each chapter is complete and could moreorless stand alone. I may add/write more chapters in the future though - hence the "work in progress" status.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hawke's name is August. (Same character as in my "Rescuing Anders" story). He is a rogue who usually picked the nice/friendly or funny options. He romanced Anders throughout the game and did so as a friend.
> 
> NOTE: Chapters 1 & 2 do not contain explicit material.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding to stay with Anders, he and Hawke are forced to flee after the events in the Gallows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not contain explicit material.

It’d been a week now since we’d miraculously walked out of the battle against Meredith. The chantry was destroyed, the mages were empowered and the Templars were livid. Everyone was scrambling. Knowing that Anders was likely enemy number one, together, he and I would run. 

We said some quick goodbyes to the others – some of which were encouraging, others that did little to hide the fact that they thought I was completely ridiculous to stay with the man who had single-handedly brought down the chantry. Others might have blamed Anders for starting this war, but luckily, all my companions knew that things had begun to fall apart long before Anders came around. So, even though they didn’t all agree with my decision – particularly Fenris and Aveline – I knew that they all would help me in any way they could. Perhaps one day I will need to call on them, but right now my main priority is getting Anders and myself far away so that hopefully none of them have to suffer for our choices.

After we’d gathered a few things from home, changed into less conspicuous clothing and wrapped up some loose ends, we made our way to darktown and the undercity. Though home to criminals and thugs, it was our best bet to avoid the hoards of Templars that had been pouring into Kirkwall.

It didn’t really seem to make a difference whether we moved during the day or night. No matter the time, we were being hunted. Luckily, we weren’t the only thing people had to worry about. Templars and mages all across Theadas were in an uproar. It really was war. 

Tonight, Anders and I had found a semi-destroyed, completely abandoned home in which we could rest for a while. Although we were both exhausted, we took turns sleeping – just in case someone or something found us. The first few nights, I’d been worried to leave Anders to keep watch. Though I had no doubt of his love for me, I feared that he would leave with the excuse that he was trying to save me. Id’ made my choice. I would stay with him until the end. It had been somewhat difficult to convince him of this, and even now I have a bit of worry that he may still try to ‘save me’, but it is easier to sleep now. I trust him. I have to. Still, when it’s my turn to sleep, I always take hold of his hand and press it tightly to my chest, telling him that I love him. Sometimes I’ll wake and he’ll still be in my grasp. This both comforts and calms me – knowing that he did not waiver from my side.

Anders lay down next to me, resting his head on my lap. Looking down at his beautiful face, I could see the anxiety and fear which now seemed to be a permanent part of his expression. 

“I love you” he declared.

Those three words, I will never tire of hearing him speak. 

“You’ve given up everything for me,” he continued, “and I know I don’t deserve you, but I can’t imagine my life without you.”

Lazily brushing his hair back with my fingers, I leaned down and kissed him. His kisses had a way of making everything okay. For the moments while our lips were pressed together, it was only he and I in the world and everything was perfect. No matter how many kisses we share, I know that that feeling will never change.

As I pulled away, Anders began again. “I don’t know what I’ll do if I ever lose you, if they separated us, if they killed you.” Hearing his voice beginning to crack, I whispered a gentle hush and caressed his cheek. 

“Do not worry yourself with such things,” I implored him, “so long as we both breathe, I will be at your side, and should the day come where one of us dies, I have faith that we will be reunited again in the afterlife and then we will truly be together for eternity.”

Sitting up, Anders pulled my face to his with both hands and pleasured me with another deep kiss. Breathing together, the love we shared felt like life itself. Perhaps there actually is some truth to that. Perhaps our love really is what has kept us alive thus far.

Deciding to ignore my nightly watch – at least for a while – I laid Anders back down and manoeuvred myself down on top of him. 

Lost in each others warmth, tasting each other, touching each other, it was ecstasy. 

Panting, we began to slow down, both too exhausted to take things any further tonight. Relaxing, I adjusted myself to lay by his side, though our bodies remained entwined. Staring into his eyes, I breathed another “I love you” and we both settled into our embrace.

In his arms, I found home. I’d left behind my family, my friends, nobility, fame and fortune, all so I could be with him. It was during moments like this, when it was just us, silent, hearts beating as one, that I knew without a single doubt that I’d made the right decision. To be with him, to experience such love, no sacrifice would be too great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having made it out of the city, Anders and Hawke find themselves in the wilds, where dangers still lurk. Together, they try to determine what their next step will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No explicit content in this chapter.  
> The Male Cousland/Warden (from Origins & Awakening) is named Sebastian.

“Get up! Get up!” Anders whispered forcefully as he shook my shoulders. 

Awaking, I sat up and looked around for answers.

“Someone’s coming” Anders explained. “We need to get out of here.” Gathering our things we dared to peak outside our tent. Since getting out of the city, the best shelter we could find was old camps that had been deserted. There was always the risk though that the original owners would come back. Perhaps that was who approached us now. Although, honestly, it made no difference.

Deciding that the coast was clear, we quietly snuck out and began to run – hopefully to somewhere we could hide again. 

Suddenly, as Anders and I were running, I felt a sharp pain shoot through my shoulder. Instinctively, letting out a guttural grunt, I moved my hand up to the location of the pain. That’s when I realized the source of my growing agony. I’d been shot.

Immediately, realizing we had at least one archer following us, I ran for cover and warned Anders to do so as well. 

Yet, when I looked over at him, I realized that he had no intention to hide – he planned to fight. I’d grown accustomed to recognizing what state of mind he was in, and right now I knew that he was on the verge of losing control and letting Justice take over. Provided our attackers were not Templars, he should be able to stay in control. That being said, his anger was clear and whoever it was who’d attacked us would have Hell to pay.

Though I wanted to keep fighting, to stand by and support my partner, by the time I was able to pull myself together (I’d tried to take out the arrow but had found it simply too difficult to do on my own) Anders had finished them off. Apparently there had only been a small handful of hunters – hunters who were neither Templar nor mage.

With the fight over, Anders ran to my side and encouraged me to sit down. 

Not wanting to argue, and trusting him to take the pain away, I did as instructed.

Once seated, Anders took a moment to inspect my injury.

“Brace yourself. This will hurt a bit, but then I promise I’ll make you feel better” he said, placing a hand on my neck. 

Once I indicated that I was ready, I watched as Anders snapped the long end of the arrow in half, which sent a jolt of additional pain straight through me. Then, leaning me forward, supporting me with a firm hand pressed against my chest, Anders took hold of the arrow head protruding from my back and swiftly pulled it out. 

Tightly, I squeezed him to me, trying my best to breathe through the pain. 

After allowing me a moment to compose myself, Anders proceeded to gently peel off my armour and shirt, till I sat there bare-chested and bleeding. 

Now it was time for him to work his magic – literally. Always the healer, it took no time at all for Anders to mend my wound. By the time he was done, the pain was already lessening and I knew it wouldn’t be long till it was gone all together. 

I loved watching Anders as he worked on me. The concentration and focus in his gaze, when he was healing someone, he was completely in control. He was beautiful. 

Gently, he brushed his hand over my wound. His look of concentration began to ebb away and a mix of sadness and concern took its place. “I’m sorry” he said, without explanation. None was needed. Ever since we’d run away together, he’d been apologizing to me every time we ran into trouble. He blamed himself for getting me involved in all this. Yet, every time, I assured him that I came with him by choice and that I wouldn’t have it any other way. 

This time, rather than saying all that, I simply smiled, softly, and pulled him to me for a kiss. 

Leaning against a tree, side by side, I took hold of his hand. The wilds were reasonably quiet this early in the morning. Everything was calm. 

Unfortunately, the tranquility would not last forever. The bodies scattered behind us were a reminder of that. We’d have to keep moving. 

Things had been somewhat easier once we got out of the city, but we were by no means safe.

“We can’t run forever” Anders said, as if he’d been reading my mind.

“As far as we know, the whole world is at war. We don’t exactly have many options.” I replied.

After a moment of silence, Anders suddenly perked up a bit. “There is one thing we could do.” 

Anxiously, I waited for him to continue. “We could go to Ferelden, find the Hero, Sebastian, and work with him. I doubt he’s taken sides in this war. Before I came to Kirkwall, he was my friend, as well as an ally to other mages. Better yet, he’s the chief advisor and close companion of the King, Alistair. Alistair was a Templar before he became a Warden. If we could join with both of them we might actually have a chance to survive - provided the whole Kingdom doesn’t crumble before then.” By the end of his explanation, he was smiling and clearly quite excited.

“It could work” I added after thinking about it for a second. “Only, it may be difficult to find the Hero or the King and get to them safely. And even if we did get to them, how do you know they would help us?”

“I was friends with Sebastian, he’ll help me. And think about it, the Hero of Ferelden joining forces with the Champion of Kirkwall, it’s perfect.”

Just as I was about to voice yet another concern, Anders cut me off. “And if you’re worried about Alistair, from what I hear, Sebastian can convince him to do anything. If he has any doubts, the Hero will remove them.”

With a sigh, I gave in. It wasn’t like we had any better ideas. “Alright, it’s worth a shot. But there is one challenge we’ll have to deal with first.”

“What’s that?” Anders asked, furrowing his brow.

“How are we getting across the sea to Ferelden? It’s not like we can just walk onto a boat and sail away.”

Clearly, the problem had Anders stumped. But, eventually, he presented a possible solution. 

“Perhaps it’s time we call on an old friend, one who may or may not already have a ship, or at the very least, could get her hands on one.”

Immediately realizing what he was suggesting I spoke her name aloud, “Isabela.”

What he’d said was true. There was a chance she had a ship, and if she didn’t, she could probably get one. Although that made her the perfect person to help us, it was far from a perfect solution. 

“How exactly are we supposed to reach her? We could write a letter, but how would we send it to her? And where would we send it? The Hanged Man? For all we know, the bar isn’t even there anymore or she could already be long gone. We can’t go back to the city to find her. It was hard enough getting out once. We can’t afford to go back.”

As I continued to ramble on about the flaws in our plans, Anders put his arm around me and tried to sooth me. 

Quiet now, I let my head fall into my hands, resting my chin on my chest. The pure impossibility of what we were trying to do, paired with our unending exhaustion, nearly brought me to tears.

Petting my head and keeping me close to him, Anders, with as much conviction as he could muster, declared, “We’ll think of something. We’ll find a way. We have to.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaching the coast, Anders and Hawke settle down for the night and end up having a little bit of fun together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit material.   
> Idea was based off of a piece of party banter between Isabela and Anders.

Deciding that our best bet was still to head for Ferelden, we’d set out for the wounded coast – planning on staying as far away from the Gallows as we possibly could. 

Yet, now, having reached the water, we were stuck again. With no way to contact Isabela and an incredibly slim chance of stealing a ship – considering almost no one docked a ship near the wounded coast – all we could do was make camp, try to think of something, and pray for a miracle.

Resting against the rocks, looking out over the sea, with Anders by my side, I fiddled with his hand, tracing a finger around his palm. 

I’d spent so much time worrying about our current predicament, that it surprised me slightly when a completely unrelated thought crossed my mind.

“Anders, do you remember that time you and Isabela were talking about meeting each other back in Ferelden?”

“You mean when we were at the Pearl?”

“Yeah, she mentioned you being able to do some trick with electricity. What was that about?”

He laughed. “Oh, that. Well, it has something to do with the fact that I can do this.” Turning my hand over, so it was palm-up, Anders trailed his fingers lightly across it and I watched, amazed, as tiny sparks flowed out of his fingertips.

Not strong enough to cause pain, instead, it made my hand tingle pleasantly. Realization setting in, I turned to face him, a grin quickly forming on my lips.

“I take it this wasn’t something you just did on people’s hands?”

“Not exactly” he replied with a smirk. Seeing him blush a little made me all the more excited.

Leaning in, I gave him a firm kiss, and then proceeded to move my lips to his neck. Placing my other hand beneath his jaw, I brought my mouth up to his ear. “How about you show me what else you can do?”

Confidently, Anders took hold of me and kissed me passionately. “Very well, my sweet” he replied, with a smile, “make yourself comfortable.”

Leaning back, I rested on my elbows, excited to see what he’d do.

Continuing to kiss me intermittently, Anders positioned himself above me and pulled my armour and clothes off, piece by piece.

Noticing that I was a little cool now that I was completely exposed to the chill dusk air, Anders rubbed his hands across my body and kissed me some more – which easily caused my temperature (as well as other things) to begin to rise. 

Slowly, he placed one of his fingers in his mouth, wetting it, and then eased it back out again. 

Moving his finger to my hole, he leaned over me. Eyes meeting mine, he slid his finger inside me. Letting out my breath, he met my lips with a kiss. 

“Are you ready?” he whispered.

Nodding, I grinded myself against him harder, showing him how much I wanted this. 

Seconds later, I felt it. The tingle I’d felt on my hand was nothing compared to the sensation that was building inside me. 

The electricity from his finger tip sent shivers down my spine – in the best possible of ways. 

Before long my dick began to grow, aided by his magical touch and massage. 

Gently, Anders pulled his finger out – though only briefly – so that he could wet it some more, as well as his middle finger. 

With two fingers ready, I prepared myself for what would come next. 

Pushing into me, Anders nibbled at my neck, driving me wild.

Once the electricity started again, I arched my back in ecstasy. There were no words to describe the pure magnitude of pleasure I was experiencing at that moment. 

Going one step further, Anders began to massage my balls with the thumb of the same hand he was already pleasuring me with. Upping the current a little bit more, I clawed at his arms, neck, back, or whatever I could lay my hands upon.

As my breathing began to quicken, Anders seemingly completely attuned with my pleasure, leaned down and took me into his mouth. 

Gasping, eyes rolling back, the combination of everything he was doing to me sent me over the edge. 

Gripping his head tightly, holding him against my groin, I let myself go.

It took a few seconds for my delirium to subside. When it did, I saw my love lick up my shaft, cleaning any remnants of my cum off it with his tongue.

Twitching a few last times, I felt the electricity subside and watched as Anders pulled his fingers out of me. 

Displaying his hand before me, I saw some sparks flick from the tips of it.

“Did you like that, my little trick?”

Pulling him down on top of me, resting his head against mine, I smiled and sputtered out an “Oh, yeah.” I was still too lost in my pleasure to muster anything better.

Laughing softly, Anders relaxed fully on to me and rested his head next to mine.

Hugging him tightly, I, too, began to laugh. I didn’t honestly know why I was giggling so, but perhaps it was simply due to the fact that I was so perfectly happy in that moment. I couldn’t remember the last time I’d felt such joy.

Laughter subsiding, I turned to face him. Once more I pressed my lips to his, tasting the sweetness upon them.

It was moments like that that made up for all the worrying and trouble. For more reasons than I could even count, I knew that Anders was, and always would be, the love of my life. 

Even if being with him meant I would not live as long as others, or even if it meant that I’d be on the run for all my days, I knew it was the right life for me. The way I felt, the way I feel, when I’m with him, and the certainty I have in my heart of my love for him, makes everyday we are together a gift, no matter what else that day may bring.


End file.
